Zerg-COM: Queen of Blades Within
by edric2016underwood
Summary: Alternate StarCraft II timeline in which the Xel'naga Artifact has not 'cured' Sarah Kerrigan as much as James Raynor had hoped. The Queen of Blades survives the blast, and she shares the same body with Kerrigan. The Zerg Swarm will find some extraordinary secrets of the Earth, and A Little Bit Zerg plus A Little Bit Alien will work wonders which Humanity cannot imagine.
1. The Devil is in the detail

**Zerg-COM: Queen of Blades Within**

 **"The Devil is in the detail."**

 **Year: 2504**

 **Koprulu sector / Zerg Quarantine Zone / Char system / Char / Queen of Blades' Main Hive**

 **Persona: Sarah Kerrigan**

Kerrigan felt herself very dizzy, while she was waking up very slowly from years-long sleep. She couldn't remember what had happened, and she couldn't feel her body like she didn't have a body at all. She just didn't know how she was in this state. Frustratingly, Kerrigan found herself surrounded by numberless of Zerg, but there were also an Terran army outside where she was. Although Kerrigan didn't know what was happening now, but she knew one certain thing at that moment: Jim Raynor was leading a Terran army, and he was coming for her. He was trying to save her.

Kerrigan could still feel a heated battle between Terran and Zerg, although she didn't understand what was happening clearly, but Kerrigan still sent out a Psionic message, "Don't give up!"

 **Persona: Queen of Blades**

A Psionic Voice which didn't belong to the Queen of Blades appeared from her mind. That gave the Queen of Blades more confusions than she already had. All things didn't happen like what the Queen of Blades wanted.

The Raynor's Raider took control of all parts of a specific Xel'naga Artifact which she wanted. The invasion of the Zerg Swarm could not give her what she wanted. The Dominion Battle Group survived from the onslaught of the Swarm, and her cluster of tethered space platform in geostationary orbit of Char was destroyed. Now, the Terran turned the Xel'naga Artifact into the deadliest weapon she had ever seen. It continually caused serious damages to her and the Swarm.

The Queen of Blades had leaded several attacks by herself, but the Energy Nova released by the Xel'naga Artifact wiped out her Zerg minions, and it seriously injured her body, which forced her to return to the Main Hive for recovering her strength.

And that's not all, the Queen of Blades felt a part of her Essence was took away because of the attack from the Xel'naga Artifact. She also felt a new abnormality started to appear from her mind, something very familiar.

Suddenly, a new wave of blue energy unleashed from the Xel'naga Artifact, it was far bigger and more destructive than what she had ever seen. It killed all the Zerg instantly no matter big or small, weak or strong, minions or structures… It was reaching to her… It was too late for her to escape…

The Nova of the Xel'naga Artifact enveloped the Queen of Blades like a hell of blue flame. It happened too fast, and she felt it took everything from her: Her Zerg minions, her Psionic Power, her body… Her carapace was melted, her wings disappeared, her soul had been taken away…

"Is this death? Is this the end? NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The Queen of Blades' soul was being pull away. But she didn't give up. She struggled harder and harder. However, the pull was too strong. She was still slipping away. She felt like drowning to death. She kept trying to grab something… anything she could touch like a helpless girl was drowning in the center of a sea. Then, she was not there anymore.

"Where am I?" The Queen of Blades was not the Queen of Blades. She was not Kerrigan. She was not Zerg. She was not even a Psychic. She was just a female Terran. She was not on Char or anywhere in the Koprulu Sector. She was on Earth. She was a girl in a very wealthy family. Things flashed before her eyes before she could react. She could only feel what that Earther felt. She felt herself being a Earther. Even she could not understand when did that start. Even she didn't know what kind of meaning behind that stranger's memory. She could only experience one another's life.

She was rich, but she was not happy. She was closed to her father, but she didn't like her mother. She just couldn't smile from the inside out. She was well-educated. She married a man, when she was still a young adult. She agreed to have abortions for their careers. She was murderer. There was blood on her hands, and she got used to that very quickly.

She and her husband both didn't have any Psionic Power, but they were pragmatists, who didn't let any barriers to stop them from accomplishing their goals They entered the centers of power step by step. They did anything for more power. They even used their own parents' deaths as their advantages. That's not all, they even betrayed each other for gaining more power.

At last, she trespassed the position which was belonged to her husband. She took his place, and became the head of a nation on Earth. Then, without any warning, she fell again. Light immersed her completely, and she was not on Earth anymore. She returned to the Zerg Main Hive on Char again

 **Persona: Sarah Kerrigan**

After being enveloped by a wave of blue energy, Kerrigan could feel her body again. However, she couldn't move like all her power was drained. She felt something alien but familiar was still in her mind-a powerful being. It felt like her body was shared with another people. Despite all the Zerg which were once surrounded her was killed, Kerrigan didn't feel alone. there´s something very dark in her. Planning, plotting and possibly scheming…

 **Persona: Queen of Blades**

The Queen of Blade woke up painfully. She felt the Terran Marines were coming closer and closer, but she could not run. She lied on the floor helplessly as her body was too weak. She couldn't even move a fingertip. Her brain suffered the same situation as almost losing all her Psionic Power. She could feel all things around her, but there were no Zerg protecting her. She was alone and defenseless.

Everything was wrong inside her body. She needed air, more Oxygen. She could not breath. She was groaning. She could feel many guns pointing to her. The Queen of Blades braced for her death.

Suddenly, her body was lifted by a man, who caused her so many suffering, who made her so pathetic right now. Everything was wrong. The Queen of Blade felt another conscious in the same body took over her body. Her eyes opened, and she saw Jim Raynor in front of her.

 **Persona: Sarah Kerrigan**

"Sarah." Kerrigan saw Jim said in front of her. Although she was very happy to see him again, but she couldn't feel safe. Kerrigan felt an angry and dangerous being within her, and she was surrounded by so many people who would want her death beside Jim.

Another Terran Marine in a blue and old Confederate CMC armor appeared behind Jim's back, he spoke, "You readin' all this?"

 **Persona: Tychus Findlay**

Tychus saw everything behind Jim, and he knew his best friend would not allow him to kill his girl-friend, but…

"You have your orders. Mr. Findlay. Carry them OUT!" Arcturus Mengsk ordered Tychus again, and the count-down began. Queen of Blades dead, or he dead.

Mr. Findlay spitted out his cigar and aimed his riffle to Queen of Blades' head. This was what he must do - the right thing Tychus thought

"Tychus... what have you done?" Jim asked without turning back.

"I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy. She dies. I go free." Tychus Findlay answered.

"We all got our choices to make..." Jim looked at the Queen of Blades full of thoughts.

"Damn shame..." Findlay fired at her but Raynor blocked the bullet with his armor, then fired back at Findlay with his revolver immediately. Tychus saw his visor broken, then he fell on the ground. The count-down stopped, but his body went dump. Tychus wanted to shout to Jim, but he could not make any sound.

"Hope she was worth it, Jimmy..." This was Tychus last thought, but Jim didn't hear at all. However, the Queen of Blades heard everything very clearly.

 **Persona: Queen of Blades**

"Jim just killed his best friend for me? What happened?" the Queen of Blade wondered while focused to reach the Hive Mind. Everything was out of her controlled.

There was no escape for her. She was captured. The Queen of Blades just hoped that Abathur could turn another Ghost, who was found by the Swarm from a broken Terran Special Ops Dropship recently, into the next Queen of Blades. She hoped that the Swarm survived even she was going to die. She hoped her work was not in vain.

The Queen of Blades felt there was still tension among the Terrans, and hoped all of them died. So, Abathur could heal her back to full strength, and repaired the damages that the Swarm had suffered.

 **Persona: Jim Raynor**

Raynor's Marines walked forward to bring Tychus' body with them, but Jim barked, "Leave him!" The Queen of Blades easily found that Jim felt guilty about shooting Tychus.

"Sir? We don't leave no one behind." One of the Marines was confused.

"We're leaving him. I ain't gonna risk any of your lives for the sake of carrying the corpse of a traitor," Jim chose to leave Tychus behind, because Tychus sided with Arcturus Mengsk, and he didn't want to waste more time. He was also very emotional, and that let the Queen of Blades saw herself through Jim's eye very easily.

 **Persona: Queen of Blades**

"What have you done to me?" When the Queen of Blades saw what happened to her body, she barely kept her thought to herself as she was totally horrified. Her wings and Zerg skin all disappeared. She was a fragile Terran now. Luckily, she still had her Zerg Hair, and that meant she could still communicate with Zerg.

"We need a dropship, Matt," The Queen of Blades heard what Jim said, and she realized her time was running short. She tried to contact Broodmother Zagara for help. No matter how shameful that was.

"It… it worked? That alien thing Valerian had us go find for him… it really worked?" The Queen of Blades heard what Matt Horner - Battlecruiser Hyperion Captain said, and she started cursing her stupidity: She stepped right into enemy trap again. She became too confidence to believe that she was invincible. Now, she lost a battle which she should be impossible. Her sadness started affecting her body.

"Looks like," The Queen of Blades heard how Jim answered, and she immediately tried to contact Zagara again. However, Zagara just ignored her, and the Hive Mind of the Zerg Swarm was still thrown in chaos.

"I . . . really can't believe it, sir." Matt claimed. The Queen of Blades was still trying to contact another Zerg Broodmother, but her command was ignored again.

"I said we need a Dropship, unless we've gone to all this trouble to free Sarah only to have her die along with the rest of us, Matt," Jim ordered again. The Queen of Blades tried to contact Izsha this time, but she found Izsha was very busy.

"Sarah . . . I'm gonna keep you safe." Queen of Blades heard Jim's thought easily, and she really wanted to scream, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The Queen of Blades pushed her weakened conscious into the Hive Mind with double effort.

"Of course, sir," Matt reported in the comm. "The zerg are going crazy without Kerri—without the Queen of Blades to direct them. Some of them are fleeing, but a whole mess of them are apparently just interested in suicide runs. It's going to be tough getting something down to you, but we'll do it."

"Attaboy. Now listen up: We've got a little complication. Your dropship needs to wait for two groups, not just one. I had to split up my team. My group went to find out what the Xel'naga artifact did to Kerrigan, and Lisle and Haynes stayed behind to protect it. Once you've figured out where you're going to land that dropship, they'll bring it with them and meet us there." When Jim Raynor was giving order to his men, the Queen of Blades was also doing the same. However, she lost too much energy in the battle, that made taking over feral Zerg very difficult to her,

"I'll start analyzing the terrain for the safest place to park one, sir," Matt reported. At that time, Izsha finally noticed Queen of Blades' call. Her Psionic message became very weak, which Izsha almost unnoticed. Izsha asked, "My Queen. What happened to you?"

"You do that." Jim responded to Matt, and they were leaving the Main Hive.

"I killed my best friend and left him to rot in there" The Queen of Blades heard what Jim thought, and she immediate ordered Izsha also sent Zerg minions to recover Tychus' body. Tychus Findlay seemed to be a useful weakness of Jim which she should exploit.

 **Persona: Sarah Kerrigan**

"Jim?" Sarah Kerrigan muttered. She still could not understand what was happening. She wanted to say so much but didn't know where to start.

"It's okay. I gotcha." Jim answered while he held her body tighter in his arms. Kerrigan looked fine to him, and this was what he really cared now.

 **Persona: Queen of Blades**

"Hey, boys, it worked. You kept that Xel'naga thing safe for me like I asked?" Jim said in comm which let the Queen of Blades knew what were her enemies doing.

"Yes, sir! Had to fight back a bunch of 'em when it first started, but they've steered clear of it for a while. Was the damnedest thing—critters just started attacking each other." A Terran Medic reported, which reminded the Queen of Blades to regret about her mistakes more: Her fall caused the Swarm got into infighting again.

"And I bet you ain't complaining." Jim said. The Queen of Blades really wanted to complain, but all her power was spent on summoning the Swarm.

"No, sir, not one damn bit!" The Marine answered. The Queen of Blades had already passed her command to Izsha, she just needed her personal Leviathan arrived sooner than the Terran Dropship. Then, she may turn the tide of war in time again.

"I'll let you know the rendezvous point as soon as we know ourselves. We…" Jim stopped saying, when he saw her body spasmed and coughed. The Queen of Blades realized that her body won't hold longer if Abathur couldn't fix it in time. However, the Terran had earned the air superiority, and her personal Leviathan's way was blocked by remaining Terran Battlecruisers.

"Medic!" Jim shouted, and a Terran Medic fastened a respiratory unit to Kerrigan's face and a insulweave was wrapped around her body.

The Queen of Blades' personal Leviathan arrived Char and started unleashing the Zerg Flyers to the Terran. A Terran Battlecruiser was knocked out from the sky as her Leviathan rushed into the blockage. The wreckage of falling Battlecruiser fell to the surface of Char, and that caused an impact which knocked all the remaining energy the Queen of Blades barely held out.

The last thing the Queen of Blades thought before she went into comma was: "How could I not see this coming?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from other writers.

I also appreciated their indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.

This chapter is far from perfect and it does not reach my expectation, so I like to hear any suggestions or opinions.


	2. Operation Paperclip

**Zerg-COM: Queen of Blades Within**

 **Operation Paperclip**

 **Year: 2504**

 **Koprulu sector / Universe News Network television channel**

"Proud Dominion citizens, at long last our nightmare is over. The Queen of Blades is dead." Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk announced behind his gold-decorated speech desk on the Universe News Network. He also showed a video of the Xel'naga Artifact discharging its devastating "Energy Nova" to the Zerg Swarm on Char: Firstly, a pillar of light gathered around the Artifact. Then, a bright blue energy wave released from the Artifact, and it burned all the Zerg it touched into dust in a blink of an eye.

"With her death comes a new era of peace. The Protoss have retreated from our Dominion, and the Zerg threat has been removed. Their Swarm is shattered and leaderless." Acturus Mengsk continued. An image on Char was shown: Numerous dead Zerg corpses littered through the Bone Trench.

"Soon we will eradicate every last Zerg on Char." Acturus Mengsk added. The scene switched to show a huge Dominion Gorgon Battlecruisers annihilating Zerg minions with heavy bombardment on Char.

"In short, we have won. Our peace and security is assured." Furthermore, the Dominion Emperor showed several videos about over thousands of rioters, protesters and citizens on different planets were arrested. They were quickly transported to the New Folsom Prison, based in a giant volcano caldera. The Media Blitz caused by the Raynor's Raiders was ended. The anti-Dominion revolution officially failed.

"Good night, my faithful subjects." Acturus Mengsk ended his speech and left the press briefing room in his Palace on Korhal proudly.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu sector / Zerg Swarm / Hivemind transmission**

"The Queen of Blades lives, and she has a message to all of us." Izsha, a female semi-humanoid Zerg advisor spoke through the Hivemind of the Zerg Swarm from the Queen of Blades' personal Leviathan.

"Over the previous wars, certainly after the Third Battle of Char, I have asked myself, ""What does it mean to be the Swarm?"" ""What does true Zerg look like?"" It's a question all of us should ask ourselves after our recent losses." The memory of the First Great War, the Brood War and the Second Great War flew through the Hivemind.

"Right now, as I survive, I realize that the Swarm is one that transcends numbers and power." The heavy losses of numerous Zerg minions got slaughtered by their enemies was reminded. The power of the Xel'naga Artifact was shown.

"Being the Swarm is something far more elemental, the very nevolution of the Swarm." The previous evolution of the Zerg Swarm was shown.

"And we, as the Swarm, must adapt to the most cunning enemy against us." The images of Terran civilization appeared.

"This enemy is Humanity." The image of the Dominion Armed Forces and the Raynor's Raider was shown.

"More dangerous and unpredictable than the Protoss. They have almost enslaved us before. They have tried to eradicate us now." The different battles around Char from the First Great War to the Second Great War were shown.

"And right now, they are occupying our Char." Warfield's compound, Terran Dominion base on the Dauntless Plateau on Char was shown.

"We tolerated their ignorance. We tolerated their arrogance." The Terran Dominion propaganda was shown.

"They took away the Xel'naga Artifact in front of us, and they used it to attack us. These acts cannot go unpunished." Images of Raynor's Raider stealing the Xel'naga Artifact from different planets before the Zerg Swarm was shown.

"Given the opportunity to rule the Terran Dominion under our superiority. Mengsks chose to stand against us again and again." The images of Arcturus Mengsk and Valerian Mengsk were shown.

"So we must make Humanity ours own. Their strengths must become our strengths. We shall assimilate their power through new method." In the Second Great War, uncountable Terran were disappeared. On the battlefield, many Dominion soldiers were missing in action. In fringe worlds, numerous Terran colonies were abducted, especially on Haven. No Terran corpses were left behind. All of these were the works of the Zerg Swarm.

"Infesting the Terran or absorbing their essence is not enough. We must further appropriate the strengths of Humanity and use them for our own betterment. We must use Humanity to neutralize the Energy Nova of the Xel'naga Artifact." Numerous cocoons were hidden in the undiscovered places through the Char Nydus Network. Many of them contained Terran who were captured by the Zerg Swarm during the battle. The Dominion assumed those Terran captives were dead or infested, but they mattered more than the Dominion ever imagined: Those Terran were something entirely new in Zerg evolution. They were the results of melding human bodies with a new Zerg strain.

"Because there is no tolerance in which we will allow the Terran threaten us anymore." The brutal experiments which the Terran did to the Zerg were shown.

"Dominion must be destroyed. We must bring the Xel'naga Artifact under our control." The image of Korhal IV, the capital world of the Terran Dominion was shown.

"We lost once. But we will triumph." The rise and fall of the UED Fleet in the Brood War were shown.

"Don't be careless anymore."

"We must remember. To vigilance is not to fear. To admit failure is not to admit defeat."

"For the Swarm." The message ended here.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Avernus Station**

The mysterious Terran Spectre, Gabriel Tosh was hiding in his secret space station which was near Avernus (A planet located off the major trade routes of Terran space). Tosh was listening encrypted transmission of the Terran Dominion as he always did in his dark private room. And he was still very mad because his Spectre had failed to kill Arcturus Mengsk again.

After the Raynor's Raider broadcasted the hard evidence of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's unforgivable crime on Korhal, which caused public outrage among all Terran Dominion citizens. And Valerian Mengsk took half the Dominion Fleet with him to invade Char, which had apparently weakened Korhal's defense. Gabriel Tosh believed that he and his Spectres could assassinate Arcturus Mengsk in such chaos.

However, that was a trap. The defense around Korhal Palace had only became stronger, and Nova Terra was waiting for them surprisingly. Tosh and his Spectres suffered heavy losses from Nova's ambush. Only a handful of Spectres including Tosh barely escaped from Korhal. Most of his assault team members were captured by Dominion again.

Later, the Dominion ended the short-life revolution easily like nothing had changed at all. This made Tosh felt as lost as he had just gone through the Battle of Shi again.

Suddenly, Tosh received a new encrypted transmission which was reaching to a specific two-way holo-communicator. Tosh knew only one person would contact him like this, because being a Spectre who kept fighting the Dominion was so dangerous. If the Dominion knew where he was, they would certainly send Ghost as such as Nova Terra to assassinate him. For safety reason, Tosh could only let very few people who are necessary for his plot or having special need to contact him straightly.

Suspiciously, Tosh patched the unknown transmission through, and he saw a familiar Terran female in a hooded Dominion Ghost Suit with her mask on the screen. To Tosh's surprise, he thought that person was killed during the Third Battle of Char, but she lived and contacted him now.

"Tosh. It is great to see you alive. I'm worry about you after hearing that Mengsk survived the assassination." The mysterious female cheerfully said. Tosh could recognize her uncensored honey voice immediately. The "oldest" Spectre Tosh had ever trained: Zash, she was the most secretive and cunning Spectre among them. Unlike other Spectres, Zash was the only one who was still wearing Dominion Hostile Environment Suit and pretending herself was still a Dominion Ghost. Despite such abnormal behavior, Zash had successfully conducted a series of False-Flag operation without getting a scratch.

"Zash. What the hell happened? I thought you are dead." Tosh questioned. He had suspected that the Dominion captured Zash, but he was uncertain: If the Dominion caught Zash, the deadliest Dominion Ghost-Nova would had found Avernus Station already.

"Well, I was having the most important treatment in my life. That's why I'm late to report. Mow, my aging problem is no more. And I am doing a secret mission. It would create a new uprising which will certainly burn the Dominion into the ground. Would you join me?" Zash answered happily.

"What do you mean? I heard that no one could fix your body, because it was too damaged by the Dominion experiments. And I'm certain that I haven't given you any new secret mission. What are you really doing?" Tosh wondered why Zash said that.

"Is this channel secure? I don't want everyone know my little new secret." Zash asked joyfully which made Tosh more confused.

"This channel is encrypted. If there is no any leak on your side, no one shall know what we talk about." Tosh answered frustratedly as he felt Zash became more suspiciously than she used to be, and she seemed doing something behind his back.

"Marvelous. Secrecy is vital so I usually cover my face." Zash lowered her hood, took off her Ghost mask, and revealed her young and beautiful oval shape face. She had blonde hair which was darker than Nova. It was a short bob cut rather than a long pony tail. Her skin was light tanned compare to the pale color of Nova. In short, she BECAME a totally different and beautiful teen girl who Tosh could not recognized. "Tosh. Am I beautiful?"

"What? I didn't see you like this before. Are you really Zash?" Tosh asked in thought as the Zash he saw before was ugly as hell. This made him confused.

"Amazing. Isn't it. I had never imagined that I would be young again after all the horrible things the Dominion had done to me. This almost feel like a second life." Zash claimed joyfully.

"Terrazine could not make people young again. Is this some kind of Psionic Power like Psiweave? What happened?" Tosh asked unbelievingly.

"How much you ever know about the Zerg?" Zash's smile turned brighter. She suddenly changed the topic. Tosh's frustration grew.

"If we don't kill them, they'll slaughter us all." Tosh answered straightly.

"My dear, Tosh. This is ridiculous. What we believed about the Zerg Swarm was wrong. Most people didn't know the truth. And the Swarm won't do that." Unexpectedly, Zash pretended to be angry and disagreed with Tosh.

"What wrong with you? The Zerg had just slaughtered billion people." Tosh questioned.

"The Swarm only wanted the Xel'naga Artifact, but they didn't know where it was. So, invasion became their only option. They have no intention to harm us if they can get what they want." Tosh didn't expect to hear such inhuman answer from Zash at all. Zash clearly showed that she didn't care the casualty the Swarm caused at all.

"Are you infested now? Zash!" Tosh stared on the scene.

"Evolution is a pathway to many abilities many consider to be unnatural. The Swarm is so advanced and so adaptable. They can create symbiont to bring dead Terran back to life. They have such a knowledge of the evolution which makes "Death irrelevant. Only essence matters." They saved me from dead, and they certainly can do the same to your girlfriend. Don't you miss Kath Toom?" Zash asked Tosh very sweetly.

"No one would want to be infested. I know you are problematic but I haven't expected you done this. You are a honey trap right from the start." Tosh rejected Zash's suggestion.

"From the beginning. Since you freed me from the Dominion, many things I have done I've done for you and brothers and sisters. I expected more… I'm hurt." Zash pretended to get hurt by Tosh's respond playfully.

"I didn't expect you betray me like what Cole Bennett did in the Spectre Rebellion." Tosh stared at Zash. He felt things went worse than he imagined. One Queen od Blades was more than enough. Add another Ghost or Spectre into the Zerg Swarm undoubtedly made things worse than he could imagined.

"How many time did you have the chance to kill Mengsks and yet failed? Do you really know what it means to win?" Zash taunted.

"Little girl. I won't abandon Humanity like you so easily." Tosh responded.

"Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can't ever change anything. Your rebellion don't work." Zash argued.

"Don't compare me with monster like you or Mengsk." Tosh said.

"Tosh, there are far more monsters which are far more terrible than me. You know Protoss-Zerg Hybrids are coming, and they are far more powerful than Ghosts or us. Joining the Zerg Swarm is one of the few possible ways to fight them. To save the Koprulu Sector." Zash said.

"This is just switching the worst enemy with the worse enemy." Tosh said.

"The Swarm changed, they have a better plan for Humanity. Better than what you believed." Zash said.

"The last thing the Humanity need is a new Zerg invasion. I will kill you when I meet you next time." Tosh said.

"Do not get ahead of yourself. Even united, Humanity cannot stand against the wave that approaches. You cannot stop that. And helping me is your best option." Zash responded. Her tone turned cold.

Tosh closed the transmission.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / Queen of Blades' personal Zerg Leviathan / Temporary Hangar / Zash's Special Ops Dropship**

Spectre Zash was very annoyed, because she failed to convince her colleague-Tosh to join her fight. She laid back on her pilot seat and closed her eyes to think about her next action.

In the past, Zash's work had been far more simple because she just had been a Psi Operative, she hadn't need to consider so many things like a commander. Now, the Queen of Blades gave Zash an immense amount of responsibility to the Swarm, and with that, an immense amount of power as one of the Zerg Commanders. Zash had so many concerns which she had never imagined.

Zash was not a powerful psychics. Her strength of telekinesis was clearly weaker than Sarah Kerrigan or Nova Terran. That made Zash extremely relied on the authority given by the Queen of Blades to lead the Zerg forces. Zash must complete the tasks which the Queen of Blades gave her, or she would have troubles.

The lights inside the Dropship suddenly dimmed, flickered. The computer screens lit up. They went blinking and whirring. Zash received a new transmission.

"Can you really save Kath Toom?" A sentence showed on the scene.

"Who are you?" Zash typed into the Navigation computer.

"Lio Travski. I fought alongside with Tosh and Toom before."

"I heard that you betrayed Tosh and left. Why?" Zash questioned.

The screen flickered and winked out for a moment.

"The Spectre Rebellion isn't matter anymore. I eavesdrop the conversation between you and Tosh. If I help you, will you save Toom?"

"Yes. Revive the dead isn't impossible to the Swarm. I went through that procedure. Why did you ask?" Zash became curious. She knew Lio was very useful to her because he has Technopathy - a telepathic ability to link with certain kinds of machines as well as organic minds

"I helped Tosh captured Toom. I leaded her into the Spectre Rebellion. If I didn't do that, she maybe still alive."

"How can I trust you?" Zash asked.

"I don't care your war or Humanity anymore. The conflicts between Tosh and Nova are meaningless, but Toom deserve a second chance" Lio simply answered.

"If Nova appear and try to kill me now, what would you do?" Zash asked.

"I will stop Nova as much as I can to save Toom." Lio answered.

"Great. Let get right to work." Zash smiled. Umojan computer system won't be a problem anymore when the Ghost in the Machine joined her fight.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / Queen of Blades' personal Zerg Leviathan / Temporary Hangar**

Rouge Dominion Ghost, Zash came out from a hasty repaired Terran Special Ops Dropship, and she looked around the barely functional and movable Terran transports and buildings which were parking in the abdomen of a moon sized Zerg Leviathan alongside with her own Special Ops Dropship.

Lio Travski gave Zash what she need to know: Gabriel Tosh was very far away from the Raynor's Raider. This was good enough for her next mission given by the Queen of Blades. At least Zash didn't have to fight against Tosh.

The female semi-humanoid whose main body was erected upright from hanging by a long main appendage that went up into a hole in the ceiling looked down to Zash. Izsha asked, "Why did you contact these people? They had fought against the Swarm before."

"The mission the Queen of Blades gave us is very ambitious. This would be the most difficult and largest mission I have ever done. It would be far better if I can get more support." Zash still felt so strange when she saw Izsha. She glad that she remained almost human whether than being twisted into another form. In the Zerg Hivemind, Zash could not hide her thought as easy as what she behaved to Terran, playing nice was less effective especially Izsha could read her easily.

Izsha said, "Tosh is not necessary to your mission. The Zerg you command are enough. You already have the numbers and new strains to rescue the Queen of Blades. Your conversation seems meaningless."

Zash pointed her finger to a small group of infested T-280 Space Construction Vehicle (SCV). She said, "Yes, we have a lot of infested Terran here, but they are not professional and fixed. They need the handful of intelligent beings like us to guide them, to stop them from making mistakes, and ensure the next mission won't fail. This mission is too complicated for me to handle alone. Do we have more professional Psi Operatives available?"

Izsha was confused, "You was Ghost. Then, you became Spectre. Now, you are an Animus Spectre with the power the Swarm gave you. You are more powerful than you were. You don't need other Terran's support"

Zash shook her head, "I don't think I can handle all the works the Queen of Blades gave me. Frontal assault isn't my style."

Izsha responded, "Abathur was still working on expanding the scale and improved the efficiency of the Animus Project without destroying the intelligent of the host. You won't get more professional Psi Operatives like yourself before the mission."

Zash walked to a group of Infested Terran Barracks which also had their own Infested Tech Lab, "So I can only rely on my own **one-woman army** to ensure our plan succeed."

Izsha followed Zash and entered one of the Infested Terran Barrack. They saw a pit of

chrysalis which contained a ghostly green liquid and radiate red light. All chrysalises were connected to a group of poorly-redesigned mini Jorium Stockpile, Terrazine Tank and Psi Indoctrinator. Each chrysalis contained a woman who looked as same as Zash herself. Izsha asked, "Aren't hundreds of Spectre clones which based on yourself enough for the mission?"

Zash disagreed, "These Clones are not matured, tested or trained. They may be even more fragile than normal Terran. I would only bring the two dozen trained Clones to this mission."

Izsha commented, "Then, you don't have the number advantage."

Zash claimed, "This is not a number game. Even those trained Clone Spectres need a mind to keep them from going feral and guide them. Less is more. Let's see Abathur's work now. He said that he found a new solution to fulfill the Queen of Blades' request"

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / Queen of Blades' personal Zerg Leviathan /** **Evolution Pit**

In the Evolution Pit of the Leviathan, Abathur was doing new experiments on the unconscious Terran corpses. Abathur felt Zash entered the Pit, and he appeared in front of her from the ground.

Zash felt weirder when she saw the Zerg Evolution Master. To Abathur, Zash was just an incomplete product which was created under the Queen of Blades' command. Luckily, Zash was the vice Zerg commander appointed by the Queen of Blades. This let Zash command other Zerg including Abathur.

Abathur said, "Solution found. Injector strain ready. Now take captive efficiently"

A more streamline Zerg Infestor walked toward Zash. It looked like traditional Infestor but its spikes were sharper than the old one. Then it turned into a cocoon which looked like a purple sea urchin with green tipped spines. The cocoon exploded and revealed an unnatural large spiny rodent. It's look like an African Crested Porcupine as big as a Infestor. It had a dark purple face with sharp teethes and claws and lots of quills.

Zash asked, "What is this? You created a "Infested Porcupine"? A melee strain? That would kill the targets. Without high-end Human Resources, we cannot accomplish Queen of Blades' new project."

Abathur answered, "Injector strain. Not Porcupine. Range attack available. Terran fragile. Inject liquidized modified toxin gases at long range into blood stream. Anesthetize target. Cause reversible loss consciousness"

The Zerg Injector fired its toxic quills to a nearby Zergling, and the Zergling fall asleep immediately.

"So how do we collect their unconscious body? I only have two arms." Zash asked.

"Injector produce cocoon house unconscious pray. Drone transport cocoon back Leviathan. Animus Chamber ready for cocoon." Abathur explained.

Zash said, "This need backup. How about the artillery we need for fighting Umojan reinforcement?"

"Trust process, trust sequences. Swarm will not fail." Abathur responded in the Evolution Pit.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / XT39323 / Research Station EB-103** **(Heart of the Swarm / Umoja Missions / Lab Rat)**

On a frozen planet, a snow storm happened in sunset. A castle-like building stood alone on the top of the cliff. This was a secret Umojan Protectorate facility - Research Station EB-103.

Accomplished xenobiologists from throughout the Umojan Protectorate find themselves gravitating to XT39323's massive laboratories for the prospect of working with rare, volatile and dangerous subjects - among them Zerg specimens, psionically neutered and removed from the Zerg Swarm.

Heavy anti-aircraft artillery was mounted on the Research Station EB-103 roof top. Nearly every inch of the Research Station EB-103 was monitored by camera-controlled turrets; the research staff was protected by trained Umojan marines equipped for ground-force operations, and individual sectors could be swiftly locked down to terminate a project or isolate a portion of the lab. Due to the size of the premises, remote-operated platforms were in common use by scientists travelling between wings of the facility.

4 years after the Brood War, the Queen of Blades invaded Terran territory again for searching parts of a crucial Xel'naga Artifact. This Artifact was very important for the survival of the Zerg Swarm. Unfortunately, she was not the only one who was looking for that Artifact. Dominion Crown Prince, Valerian Mengsk also had the same interest. He got far more information about the Artifacts' location from Emil Narud, and he paid Jim Raynor for collecting all the parts of that crucial Xel'naga Artifact. That was how the Dominion grabbed away her Xel'naga Artifact and turned it against her.

In the Third Battle of Char, the powerful Xel'naga artifact released a very powerful Energy Nova and "deinfested" the Queen of Blades, altering her DNA and making her more Human than Zerg.

The Queen of Blades 's new state had a mostly human form, but some Zerg traits were remained as such as her dreadlock-like antennae instead of normal Terran hair, leaving open the question of how infested she was and whether she had her own personality back.

Jim Raynor's rebel forces had smuggled the Queen of Blades off Char, leaving the planet to General Warfield and the Dominion. Meanwhile, the powerful Xel'naga artifact had disappeared.

In the deepest and the most secure section of the Research Station EB-103, the Queen of Blades was locked in the doom shape Containment Cell, and stayed inside the shining blue force field. In this hidden base in the Umojan Protectorate, Raynor and Prince Valerian had begun conducting tests to ensure that the Queen of Blades' return to humanity was complete. However, the Queen of Blades had other plans prepared for them. She chose to stay there a bit longer instead of escape by herself for the coming mission.

Since the Queen of Blades was taken to the Research Station EB-103, a secret Umojan Protectorate facility on XT39323. Her personal Zerg Leviathan had moved to the edge of the Umojan Protectorate space. It had been hidden beyond the Terran detection range for months.

This unique Zerg Leviathan had been the most massive airborne Zerg unit within the Zerg Swarm. It had been the Zerg's equivalent of a capital ship, and had been referred to as "moon sized". It could crush the Umojan forces which had stationed on the XT39323 with ease, rescued the Queen of Blades, and escaped from the Terran easily. Such actions were within this Leviathan's capability, because it had already stored tens of thousands of Zerg strains, and had been capable of deep-space travel.

The only reason why this enormous Zerg Leviathan had not overwhelmed the Research Station EB-103 immediately was the Queen of Blades' order. She had commanded her remaining broods to hide from the Terran and execute her new project secretly.

 **Scene Change**

 **Location: Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / XT39323**

Eight Zerg Overlords came out of Warp space in high orbit of the planet. They released two Infested AH/G-24 Banshee and warped away immediately. Those Banshee activated their cloaking devices and flew toward the Research Station EB-103 in full speed because a VIP went to a place where he shouldn't visit in this moment.

In the Banshee, most of the equipment were removed to house the passengers: Zash and her Clones.

Zash felt herself being stuck like tuna fish in can. The Banshee was not designed to carry passenger, but it is the best transport in the Swarm for infiltrating the Research Station EB-103.

Zash thought, "At least I am not sitting with those idiot Dominion Marines. This is the only good in such situation."

On the other hand, Zash had to lead two dozen very green Clone rookies to do what only possible to professional Psi Operative. Traditionally, Psi Operatives have years of training before enter combat, but Zash's Clones were just born within a month, and they had only about one-week training. They are more like green Marines equipped with cloaking devices whether than the elite Ghosts.

Zash checked the weapons and gears of herself and other Clones: Tactical Stealth Suit (Terran Dominion Ghost standard Hostile Environment Suit), C-20A rifle, ammo, special compound bow made of polymer light-refracting nano-fiber (Hostile Environment Suit material) and poison arrow (Zerg-based poisons) which were fabricated just before the mission, different grenades, items for the Queen of Blades and Advertising artificial intelligence which house Lio Travski's AI…

The original Dominion symbols on their suits were covered by a white cross.

The Banshees ignored the Umojan Missile Turret locking and dumped the passengers on the Research Station Hanger without stop at all. It quickly went burrowed after leaving sensor area.

The Research Station EB-103 had tight security but it lacked countermeasure for Ghost. Zash easily found the VIP - Jim Raynor. He was arguing with some Umojan personnel next to his Dropship as Valerian tried to keep him away from the test.

Half an hour late, Jim Raynor was allowed to enter EB-103, Zash and her Clones followed him.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / XT39323 / Research Station EB-103 / Research Lab**

 **19:46 – Local Time**

Jim Raynor entered the Research Lab without noticing that he was followed. He walked towards the door where four Umojan marines were standing guard. He hoped to see Kerrigan again. However, he was also wary of the Queen of Blades. Things didn't go as he imagined after the Third Battle of Char. Honestly, he was afraid about what he would see behind the door.

Jim Raynor kept calm and looked up to a Umojan marine, "Open the door, son." Raynor tried to convince himself that the Queen of Blades was no more, as Sarah Kerrigan returned to what she was before what had happened in New Gettysburg. At least most of her body was human after the Xel'naga artifact deinfested her on Char. Unfortunately, Kerrigan's hair didn't change and remained as same as the Queen of Blades. This made him a little bit uneasy.

The Umojan Marine refused, "Valerian's orders, sir. No visit…" Jim was annoyed. He helped Valerian Mengsk captured the Queen of Blades and he agreed to let Kerrigan accept test. He ought to know what's going on inside the lab.

"Open the door." Jim Raynor cut him off. As Raynor knew, most people respected what he did in the recent battles, and he gained their attitude.

The doors opened and Raynor entered. He walked onto a platform that descended. As it was descending, Raynor looked at various research schematics showing pictures and data about Kerrigan. They looked bad to Raynor because they clearly stated that her girlfriend still had lots of Zerg traits inside her body. The platform reached the bottom and Raynor walked forward.

Valerian Mengsk looked back, "Good Morning, Commander." Raynor didn't like Valerian's plan of testing Kerrigan, but all the people around him didn't trust Kerrigan. So, he could only let Valerian doing what he wanted.

"Junior." Jim Raynor responded as he did not like what Valerian doing to Kerrigan. She didn't eat or drink since she entered the Research Lab. Raynor hoped the test finished as quick as it could, then he may take care of Kerrigan properly, and took her away from this war as far as possible.

The Adjutant of the Research Lab announced, "Gentlemen, the test protocol will begin in two minutes."

The doors opened to reveal the Queen of Blades sitting on the operating table. Her Ghost outfit was adjusted by robotic arms and needles. She looked around on guard.

Raynor said to Kerrigan as he tried to comfort her, "Make the most of this test. It's your last one..."

The Queen of Blades fixed her eyes on Jim Raynor. She stretched her arm, stood up and walked toward the force field. Her psionic power reached out to Jim, and he felt his mind being read completely. Conflicted emotion was shown on Kerrigan's face.

Jim Raynor felt unease as he felt the Queen of Blades was judging him suspiciously. He requested, "Now give us a minute."

"Very well." Valerian Mengsk answered and turned back. He leaded other personnel leaving, and left the couple behind.

"You shouldn't come. This place is controlled by Mengsk, and it is too dangerous for you to stay here." Kerrigan said telepathically without moving her mouth. She began assembling a detonator with her telekinetic abilities.

Jim Raynor said vocally, "We're getting out of here tonight, darlin'."

She said telepathically, "No, you should get out of here immediately, suit up, prep your Dropship and wait for me at the extraction point."

Jim Raynor felt something going wrong, "Why? I don't want to leave you alone."

The Queen of Blades spoke Jim's thought with telepathy, "Remember. Everything is about you and me. Leave now, Jim."

Jim shouted, "I can't understand."

The Queen of Blades still did not move her mouth, "Jim, you know we cannot trust any Mengsk. If they haven't turn on us now, they soon will."

Jim replied, "I'm not sure Junior will. He seems different to his father."

The Queen of Blades looked to Valerian's direction, "You feel what I have come to suspect. They want control of the Swarm. They're planning to use us."

Jim disagreed, "I don't think…"

The Queen of Blades interrupted, "Jim. Admit your feeling. You know, don't you?"

Jim admitted, "I know they don't trust you."

The Queen of Blades continued, "Your opinion doesn't matter to them, aren't they?"

Jim admitted, "After everything, it is difficult to trust. I don't know what will they do."

The Queen of Blades said, "Remember back in Son of Korhal, all Mengsk does are about himself, we are nothing to him."

Jim countered, "Valerian looks different."

The Queen of Blades disagreed, "This is just his look. Arcturus Mengsk and Valerian Mengsk are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power."

Jim said, "Arcturus betrays us. He only thinks about himself."

The Queen of Blades pointed, "And Valerian don't?"

Jim responded, "Valerian helps me. He wants to prove himself better than old Mengsk."

The Queen of Blades questioned, "Have you forgotten the Psi-emitter developed by the Confederacy?""

Jim answered, "No. Of course not."

The Queen of Blades continued, "The Confederacy was so confident, they believed they could use the Psi-emitter to put an end to their other rivals."

Jim said, "Yes, we stole it and it was used to destroy Tarsonis."

The Queen of Blades looked around, "Ironic. The scientists here were using me to improve that technology. They are trying to use the Swarm again."

Jim frustrated, "No, they don't."

The Queen of Blades said, "I'm done being others' lab rat. We will leave here sooner than they imagine. Do you come with me?"

Jim asked, "What?"

The Queen of Blades said, "Yes. We will leave here together. Then, we go after Mengsk. After that, there is you and me. Happy forever."

Jim Raynor shouted, "Forget Mengsk. Forget all of it!"

The detonator which Kerrigan was assembling was finished, but then it dissembled again and fell to the ground. She shook her head, "Until all Mengsks are dead, there can't be you and me."

"Don't do anything irrational! I moved heaven and earth to bring you back, Sarah!" Jim Raynor shouted. He pounded his arms on the force field.

"Leave, Jim." Kerrigan said plainly.

Jim Raynor shouted, "I can't watch you throw that away just for revenge!"

Adjutant announced, "Initiating test phase two."

The door began closing down. Raynor stepped back, "I never gave up on you, Sarah! Don't you give up on us!"

Sarah Kerrigan was frowning, she put her hand on the force field and closed her eyes, "Jim Raynor, we can't always get what we want. You are a good man. Too good. You really should leave here before you see what happens next. This is all for you own good."

The Queen of Blades spoke privately, to Sarah Kerrigan. "Moments like this require someone who will act, who will do the unpleasant thing, the necessary thing."

The door closed. Adjutant announced, "Test phase two, commencing."

Now alone, the Queen of Blades opened her eyes, now glowing yellow. Her mind reached her remaining loyalists in the Zerg Swarm, and she spoke through the hivemind, "My Swarm. Is everything ready?"

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Umojan Protectorate space / XT39323 / Research Station EB-103 / Research Lab**

The Queen of Blades' words alerted Jim Raynor, his gut told him that something very bad was going to happen. Raynor immediately rushed to Valerian as the junior walking to the Observation Post of the Test Chamber.

"Valerian! Stop the test! Something wrong with Sarah…" Raynor yelled when a Umojan Marine stopped him from reaching Valerian.

"What?" Valerian was annoyed.

"Kerrigan just told me to leave here. I have a bad feeling to this. End the test now! It is too dangerous!" Raynor explained.

"Don't worry, Commander. All the test subjects are in a secure environment. She won't be a threat." Valerian claimed calmly.

"You can't plan for the Zerg. Didn't you learn that from Char!" Raynor struggled.

"We need to finish these tests and we don't have much time. Soldiers. Escort the commander away from the lab, please." Valerian ordered the Umojan Marines to send Raynor away.

 **Scene Change**

From the Containment Cell, the Queen of Blades stood in the middle of her cell. She asked clearly, "What are you hoping to get out of these tests, Valerian?"

Valerian Mengsk answered in the observation post of the test chamber, "We have to find out how much of the Zerg mutagen is left in your system. I appreciate your cooperation, Kerrigan."

Kerrigan laughed, "Do you usually keep cooperative people in a containment cell?"

The Queen of Blades asked, "What would you do if Zerg mutagen still remain in my body?"

Valerian Mengsk skipped the question, "When we know it's safe, I'll unlock your door myself. Now, can you reach out with your mind? Do you sense it?"

The Queen of Blades kept her thought to herself, "I knew everything of this station since Zash has infiltrated here. Hard to believe they haven't prepared for Psi Operatives' infiltration and repeat the same mistake others made before them. The Zerg Swarm don't belong any Terran."

A Zerg Drone came out. Kerrigan asked, "A Drone? Are you really asking me to take control of a Zerg mind? Do you know what can happen?"

The Queen of Blades said to Kerrigan, "I told you, Kerrigan. Valerian Mengsk, Arcturus Mengsk, Umojan, Dominion and Confederacy are all the same. They never give up on controlling us."

Valerian Mengsk repeated, "All the test subjects are in a secure environment. Are you able to control it?

Kerrigan answered Valerian, "Yeah. I have it. Don't you fell this test is stupid?"

Valerian Mengsk ignored Kerrigan's comments, "Okay. The next step: See if you can order the drone to mutate into a Hatchery."

The Zerg Drone mutated into the Hatchery.

Valerian Mengsk said, "Okay, Kerrigan, I'm releasing more Drones into the test chamber. See if you can order them to gather those resources."

Kerrigan said, "You are looking for trouble." The Zerg Drones quickly collected the minerals.

Valerian Mengsk said, "You're doing well, Kerrigan. Can you morph more Drones?"

Kerrigan facepalmed, "Seriously? I need an Overlord to morph anything else."

Valerian Mengsk answered, "Do it then. One Overlord shouldn't hurt."

The Queen of Blades evilly quoted in her mind, "Why do people... end up making the same mistakes?" A Zerg Overlord was morphed. It floated right before Valerian's Observation Post.

Valerian Mengsk shrugged, "Excellent. I planned to stop here, but let's take this a little further. Try mutating a drone into a Spawning Pool."

A Zerg Spawning pool was mutated.

Kerrigan asked, "You know this is going to end badly, right?"

Valerian Mengsk answered, "We have a controlled environment."

The Queen of Blades sadistically quoted, "Nobody panics when things go "according to plan". Even if the plan is horrifying!"

The Zerg Spawning pool was finished. Kerrigan said, "The Spawning Pool is finished. You should go down to the test chamber and inspect it."

"Ah, I can see just fine from up here, thanks. I think that's all we need today, Kerrigan. Great work." Valerian Mengsk answered despite a crowd of Overlords blocked the whole view of the Observation Post, and he saw nothing through glass.

The Queen of Blades asked, "Did you say the environment under control?"

Valerian answered without thinking, "Of course."

Kerrigan said, "If you think that was great work, wait 'til you see this. I'll make some Zerglings..."

The Queen of Blades reached the Hivemind of the Zerg Swarm, "Time to show Valerian what happens when he messes with the Swarm."

In the Queen of Blades' personal Leviathan, Izsha responded, "At last we will reveal ourselves. At last we will have revenge."

A swarm of Zergling was morphed. The Queen of Blades joked, "Aww, look Valerian! I think they like you..."

Valerian Mengsk asked, "Kerrigan, what are you doing?"

Kerrigan smiled, "Putting your controlled environment to the test. From my personal experience, testing how trustworthy Mengsks' words are necessary."

Valerian Mengsk shouted, "Stop! I didn't ask you to create Zerglings!"

Kerrigan said, "Funny thing about Zerg, Valerian. They never do what you expect."

The Queen of Blades taunted, "if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Valerian Mengsk shouted, "Shut down the experiment. Get Sentry Bots in there to sanitize those Holding Cells! Lockdown on the sublevel and power up the Eradicator! Nothing gets out!"

The blast door of the Containment Cell which housed the Zerg Hatchery suddenly opened.

The Queen of Blades laughed, "Maybe if I destroy your pretty Eradicator, you'll learn you can't control the Zerg, and surrender to me."

The Zerglings rushed out from the Containment Cell and attacked the first group of Sentry Bots. which guarded the only passage.

Kerrigan said, "I sense more Zerglings in Holding Pens! Valerian, you were very careless! Perhaps I'll free them too..."

The Queen of Blades laughed, "Why did you put a bunch of living Zerglings right next to a Hatchery when the Research Lab is so large? You have no sense!"

The Zerglings teared those clumsy Sentry Bots and broke all the Holding Pens easily. They moved to another room beyond the tiny Holding Cages.

Umojan Adjutant announced, "Containment breach. Zerg specimens free."

Valerian ordered, "Evacuate the scientists! Get out personnel out of there!"

Kerrigan said, "More Zerglings. Good, I can use them."

The Queen of Blades said, "Not just Zerglings. There are living Infestors inside the tank. Let get them out and make more new strains."

The Zergling destroyed every container which housed Zerg specimens. The released Zerg Infestors quickly jumped out from the tank and morphed into "Infested Porcupine". They attacked every Terran with the poison quills.

Valerian responded, "Kerrigan, call off your...? You're attacking with hedgehogs?"

The Swarm overrunned the room where the Terran Factory was.

Valerian Mengsk shouted, "Kerrigan! This is not a game!"

Kerrigan responded, "It never is with the Zerg."

The Queen of Blades grumbled, "You asked for it."

The Zerg reach the room with scientists. Umojan Scientist screamed, "Zerg! Run!"

The "Infested Porcupines" continued firing their quills to the Umojan personnel. Valerian Mengsk cursed, "Dammit, get all personnel off that level!"

Adjutant announced, "Fifty personnel remain on sublevel. Blast door closed. Escape impossible.

The scientists were blocked by the Blast door without escape. The Zerg minions surrounded them. Then, the cameras of that level shut down. Valerian Mengsk claimed, "It's all... out of control."

Adjutant announced, "Blast door offline."

Another group of Zerg moved into the room with Gas Turrets. Adjutant announced, "Automated Gas Defense activated."

The "Infested Porcupines" destroyed the Gas turrets by firing its quills without stepping into the toxic cloud. Kerrigan said, "Now to destroy the Eradicator."

The Zerg found some Lurker was locked in caves. Kerrigan said, "You have more Zerg here? Well, They're mine now."

The Zerg kept destroying every Holding Pens they found. Valerian Mengsk shouted, "You've made your point, Kerrigan!"

Kerrigan laughed, "Not yet I haven't. I'm still in your containment cell."

The Queen of Blades said, "And this is just a distraction."

Adjutant announced, "Eradicator activated."

A bigger Sentry Bot moved toward the incoming Zerg minions. It was destroyed easily.

"Eradicator destroyed. Situation critical." Adjutant announced After the Eradicator is destroyed.

Valerian Mengsk panicked, "The Zerg have overrun the sublevel."

Kerrigan joked, "You should understand how dangerous the Zerg are long time ago."

Valerian Mengsk swore, "Stop this or I will kill you now."

The door of the Containment Cell suddenly opened. The Queen of Blades walked out and knocked all the Umojan Marines who guarded the door unconscious with her Psionic Power. She taunted, "How?"

"How can you betray everyone like this? I thought the Xel'naga Artifact made you Human again." Valerian shouted.

"You knew nothing about that Xel'naga Artifact. You don't know its power and you gave it to Narud." The Queen of Blades cursed.

"Narud helped us turned you back to Human!" Valerian responded.

"You almost killed me! You helped Narud created those Protoss-Zerg Hybrids to replace me." The Queen of Blades shouted.

"The Dominion and Umojan will hunt you down." Valerian shouted.

"Even united, Humanity cannot stand against the wave that approaches." The Queen of Blades quoted before the communication cut off.

The Adjutant announced, "Warning. Class 10 zerg flier detected."

Umojan scientists panicky added, "Holy... Sir, scanners show the largest zerg bio- signature I've ever seen! It is even larger than the Leviathan we recorded from the Third Battle of Char! And it's headed to us!"

A team of Umojan Marines rushed into the Observation Post of the Test Chamber. The team leader shouted, "Sir! We must leave now. This station can't hold any longer. If you don't leave now, you never will."

Valerian was totally surprised, "Impossible. This is one of the most heavily defend Umojan station."

The Umojan Marines escorted Valerian and other personnel to the space port. One of them said, "There are Dominion Ghosts helping the Zerg. The Security Hub fall under their control. Most of the turrets have already been hacked and helped the enemies attack us. This station is already overruned."

 **Scene Change**

 **Research Station EB-103 - 06:36 - Local Time**

The Queen of Blades' personal Leviathan had just arrived into XT39323 planet's atmosphere. It immediately launched numerous Zerg Drop pods straight to the research station. An air raid siren was heard as Umojan defense turrets fire at the Umojan fighters which tried to protect the Research Station. Some Umojan Marines fired to the sky, but the Zerg Drop Pods were too many and too closed. Most Pods landed into the station in a blink.

The whole Research Station EB-103 was shocked by the impact of the incoming Drop Pods. Many places caught fire. Jim Raynor had already worn his CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit after being escorted out the station. Umojan personnel ran in panic around him. Some people fall on the floor because of the explosions.

The Umojan Adjutant announced, "Warning, new Zerg forces in sectors three, four, and six."

The suited up Raynor stops in a corridor as Umojan scientists attempt to escape. Another explosion shakes the hallway causing them to stumble.

"Sarah..." Raynor said. Then he continued to rush to find Kerrigan.

 **Scene Change**

More Zerg Drop Pods breached the research station. One of the Zerg Drop Pod landed in a hallway. Three "Infested Porcupine" appeared from smoke and fired their toxic quills to Umojan personnel who unluckily met them.

When all Terran were focusing on fighting the Zerg or running for their lives. Kerrigan walked toward a team of cloaked Clone Psi Operatives. They gave Kerrigan a fully functional black colored Tactical Stealth suit which was a Hostile Environment Suit designed for Terran Dominion ghost. Zash stole related schematic, manufacture equipment and material from the Dominion weapons plant on Nephor II before she blew everything up.

Kerrigan quickly wore her new suit and let one of the clones carried the old suit which Valerian forced her wore.

 **Scene Change**

In the corridor, a group of Marines were surrounded by "Infested Porcupine". Many Terran were already poisoned by the quills and lost their conscious.

"Damn it. Why this happen when we going to leave?" Jim cursed and pointed his gun to the Zerg. However, a female uncloaked and stopped him from firing.

"Who are you?" Jim questioned.

"Zash. Why didn't you listen to Kerrigan and left?" She worried about you." Zash answered and tried to force Jim walked to another direction.

Jim struggled and asked, "Didn't you see the Zerg coming to us?"

"Yes. We are here to escort you back to safety." Zash didn't give up.

"Everyone. Hold your fire." Jim heard Kerrigan's voice and stopped firing. The Zerg did the same, too. He turned around and saw Kerrigan walking toward him with two Dominion Ghost(?) flanking her. A group of Zerg followed her which

Kerrigan didn't wear the Hostile Environment Suit which the Umojan gave her anymore. She wore a black colored Ghost Suit(?). She said, "Jim, come with me, Umojan reinforcement would arrive in 15 minutes. We need to escape, now"

"What have you done?" Jim asked.

"What I have to. The war cannot stop until all Mengsk are dead. This is the start to make everything right." Kerrigan answered.

"Who are you now? Are you still Queen of Blades?" Jim questioned.

"There is no Queen of Blades without Sarah Kerrigan. There is no Sarah Kerrigan without the Queen of Blades. The Swarm stagnates without the Humanity to free. Humanity stagnates without the Swarm to change. This is what we are now." Kerrigan and the Queen of Blades answered in union. Jim pointed his rifle to her.

"Do you turn crazy now?" Jim asked. The remaining Marines started to shoot Kerrigan but she blocked the bullets with her psionic power.

"The Xel'naga Artifact almost took me everything…" The Queen of Blades answered.

"It woke me up…" Kerrigan answered.

"I sacrificed so many people to take you back, you…" Jim said.

"You shouldn't abandon your revolution. My invasion gave you chance but you wasted it all." The Queen of Blade said.

"So you come to kill me, kill Valerian, kill everyone now." Jim questioned angrily.

"No. But all Mengsks must die. They are liability." The Queen of Blades answered.

"Tell that to Fenix! Tell it to the million you butchered! No one will forgive you for what you did!" Jim shouted

"You were the only one who ever believed in me. And this the best I can do for you now." Kerrigan answered.

"We are done." Jim Raynor turned around and tried to walk away, but the Queen of Blades stopped him.

"This is just the start. Kerrigan possibly give up but I won't. You almost ruined everything." The Queen of Blade said.

"Even united, Humanity cannot stand against the wave that approaches. We need you more than ever." Kerrigan said.

 **Scene Change**

Umojan Fleet and Raynor's Raider's capital ship-Hyperion (Behemoth-class Battlecruiser) arrived Planet XT39323. They met heavy assault from space and ground instantly.

Lio Travski had eavesdroped Umojan communication and forewarned Zash about the reinforcement. So, the Zerg Swarm had already been waiting for them in ambush position. The Queen of Blades' Zerg Leviathan had already deployed flying Zerg Strains. Thousands of Zerg Scourges were ready to strike once the Umojan reinforcement exit the Warp Space. And a special surprise was ready for Hyperion.

In the chaos of Terran fighters and Zerg flyers mixing together in space combat, Hyperion Captain Matt Horner saw Jim Raynor's Special Ops Dropship was flying toward them with a swarm of Mutalisk chasing it. He immediately ordered Tac Fighters to protect the Dropship.

Raynor's Special Ops Dropship was carefully escorted, and it landed on Hyperion safely. The door of the Dropship opened after landing but people could not see who came out.

 **10 minutes later**

A series of explosions happened on the Hyperion. Most of the weapon emplacements of the Battlecruiser malfunctioned. The lighting went out. The security camera of Armory: Bay 12 and Laboratory: Lab 01 cut off. Black smoke screened most of the area. Two Wrath fighters ignored Matt's command and left the Hanger Bay in the chaos.

Matt Horner found the Hyperion was not suitable for combat anymore and initiate a Warp Jump after Valerian Mengsk on board. Other Umojan Battlecruisers did the same as the Zerg Swarm took control of Planet XT39323.

 **1 hour later**

Mat Horner did body count twice but he could not find Rory Swann or Egon Stetmann at all. There were no corpses left behind. He suspected the Chief Science Advisor and the Chief Engineer of the Hyperion were taken by Ghosts.

 **Scene Change**

 **30 minutes later**

Dominion Battlecruisers arrived XT39323 planet. There were no sign of Raynor's Raider and Zerg Leviathan. They only found a lot of wreckages of both Umojan spacecrafts and Zerg Flyers.

Follow Arcturus Mengsk's command, many drop pods were launched from the Battlecruisers and into the seemingly abandoned Research Station EB-103.

Adjutant announced again, "Warning, Dominion forces in sectors three, four, and six."

A Dominion Drop Pod was shown breaching the research station. Another Drop Pod landed in a hallway. It opens and a squad of Dominion Ghosts and Marines led by Nova disembarks.

Nova ordered, "This is Nova. Begin your sweep - find Kerrigan!" She felt something very wrong. There were no Terran minds other than Dominion soldiers in the station at all. There seemed to be a lot of Zerg waiting for them in sub level.

One of the Dominion Ghost in another assault team reported and moved, "Bravo team, acknowledged." They saw a lot of damage around the station, but there could not find any personnel or corpses. They could only find wreckages and dried blood…

 **Scene Change**

 **1 day later**

 **Koprulu Sector / Zerg space / Queen of Blades' personal Zerg Leviathan / Temporary Hanger Bay**

"Do you know why the Queen of Blades keep us here?" Umojan scientist A asked. He and other Umojan personnel were transported to the Zerg Leviathan since the fall of the Research Station EB-103. Some people tried to escape but they couldn't. The Ghosts who stopped them from leaving the Leviathan said that they were not in Umojan space anymore. Rescue sounded totally impossible. So, there were about three hundred Terran on the Leviathan. Most of them were non-combatants who were just mere scientists in lab.

"No, those Ghosts just mention, "experiment". It's ironic that we were doing experiment on Zerg specimens in lab yesterday. But now the Zerg is going to turn us into experiment material." Umojan scientist B answered. They met Abathur once, and everyone was injected something unknown which looked like liquid mixed with two different material: gold liquid and sicky green jelly.

"Well, you treated me and the Zerg like lab rat and I don't think why I can't do the same to you." The Queen of Blades appeared on the top of an old Hercules-class cargo ship. She was wearing a black Ghost Suit and spoke by telepathy.

"Why do you…" Umojan Scientist C asked as they were very frustrated.

"Guys, you won't have EVAC. No one will rescue you. If you have problem, blame Mengsks. Mengsks introduced all of you to me." The Queen of Blades evilly declared.

The crowd of Terran became more panicked.

"Now, I know you've been wondering why I put you here. But I'm not sure why should I let you live if you maybe useless." The Queen of Blades looked to the Umojan personnel like a predator.

"What?"

"I have finally decided to find it out should I turn you into Biomass by testing you here. Putting you in work." The Queen of Blades said.

"What did you say?" Umojan Scientist D asked.

"Worked here!?" Umojan scientist B was surprised.

"I've decided to put you in my new project as I am you new boss. I've realized that I need additional Human Resources to make thing work. So this Leviathan is your new Research Station now. You would work in the rooms which was shared with Zerg Infestation Pit, Roach Warren and Lurker Den. And you need to build your own working place as such as workshops or laboratories. Moreover, you also need to build my office which shouldn't be a difficult task to you. Plus helping me repair all the ship the Zerg Swarm find. Working for me certainly is the best working experience you have ever imagined." The Queen of Blades showed a sadistic smile which put fear to all Umojan personnel.

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu sector / Universe News Network television channel**

News Ticker Tape: +++ ZERG ADVANCE AGAIN +++ Dominion fringe worlds revolt turn extreme +++ Multiple terrorist group biding its time, experts say +++ Emperor Mengsk returned seclusion +++ Prince Valerian unavailable for comment +++ Other fringe worlds follow Colonists on Bountiful declare independence +++

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Stunning news tonight as a new Zerg strain appeared on the planet Char. Coming up later, we begin a five part expose on military disasters in the Dominion Armed Forces. How deadly does it go?" Lockwell said.

A group of Infested Porcupine which had stopped Dominion Marines' advancing appeared on the screen.

"And I also received an unknown message..." Lockwell continued.

"Even united, Humanity cannot stand against the wave that approaches. Are you ready?" The Queen of Blades' inhuman voice was heard.

"It came with a new footage of a unknown Umojan planet fall under Zerg Swarm control. It also indicated that a Zerg experiment which was held by crown prince Valerian went wrong. And we suspect rouge Dominion Ghosts were fighting alongside with the Zerg." Lockwell added…

 **Scene Change**

 **Koprulu Sector / Zerg space / Queen of Blades' personal Zerg Leviathan / Temporary Hanger Bay / Wreckage of the UED Expeditionary Force Battlecruiser-DSS Aleksander / Cantina 02**

"What are you doing? Since you left the Research Station, you did a lot of things which didn't suit your style." Jim asked Kerrigan when she entered the broken Cantina. Jim was repairing the broken equipment since Kerrigan brought him to this ship.

"A necessary warning without revealing the horrible truth. The UED had a project which was supposed to expand to the Koprulu Sector, but their defeat halt that possibility." Kerrigan was guiding numerous Infested Terran to repair the communication system around the ship.

"I don't care your plan. But, why do you kidnap so many Terran? What do you want from me?" Jim wondered what was all about.

"Adapt. Evolve. Survive. Human Resources are the key element of replicating the UED XCOM Project." Kerrigan simply answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Disclaimer:

StarCraft belongs to Blizzard; X-COM belongs to Firaxis Games.

I don't own any characters. I am not making any profits for writing this story. I am writing for entertainment purposes only. All events are purely fictitious and my settings are leading to Out Of Character.

I thanked for inspirations, opinions and/or supports from Howling Din.

I also appreciated other writers' indirect inspirations which helped developing this story.


End file.
